Chelah Horsdal
Chelah Horsdal 'played Christopher's Mom in the season 1 episode ''Afraid of Clowns. '''Chelah Horsdal (born June 19, 1973) is a Canadian actress and model.[1] Life and career She grew up in the Kitsilano neighbourhood of Vancouver with her mother, Lindsay. Her father is the folk singer Valdy. Horsdal first appeared as a model in local television commercials.[2] Acting career She moved to the Caribbean and returned to Canada in 2002 where she then began her acting career.[3] Horsdal has since appeared in over 75 commercials, multiple films and TV series. She recently[when?] wrapped lead & supporting roles on "Three Weeks, Three Kids" "On Strike For Christmas," "Marley & Me; The Puppy Years." & Lifetime's The Client List, co-starring Jennifer Love Hewitt & Cybil Sheppard,[4] Plus back-to-back lead roles in Lying To Be Perfect and Mrs. Miracle.[5] Additional credits include leads on the feature Burning Mussolini, Nickelodeon's Gym Teacher: The Movie, co-starring Christopher Meloni & Amy Sedaris, Flirting With Forty with Heather Locklear and the FOX TV pilot The Virgin of Akron, Ohio.[6] Supporting leads include AVP2: Requiem for 20th Century Fox and Possession alongside Sarah Michelle Gellar, as well as Elegy with Ben Kingsley & Penélope Cruz and Rise of the Planet of the Apes with John Lithgow & James Franco. Her performances in the short films Dark Room (2006) and "The Hostage" (2010) both earned Leo nominations for Best Performance. Recurring roles include the critically acclaimed Battlestar Galactica, Exes & Ohs, The L Word, Stargate: SG1, Saved, DaVinci's Inquest, Whistler, Blackstone, and, most recently, "Clue." Horsdal appeared in a lead role in the American-Canadian revenge thriller film The Tortured. "The Hostage," for which Chelah was nominated for Best Actress at the 2011 Leos, co-starred and was produced by her close friends Tahmoh Penikett & Aleks Paunovic. Training Horsdal studied acting at Lyric School of Acting in Vancouver. She remains in classes whenever her work schedule permits. Teachers, mentors & coaches include Larry Moss, Ivana Chubbuck, John Cassini, Ben Ratner & Gina Chiarelli. Filmography *Level Up (2011-2012)- Barbara (5 episodes) (filming) *''The Cabin in the Woods'' (2012)- Demo Girl *Clue (2011)- Headmistress Kroger (2 episodes) *Everything and Everyone (2011)- Amanda (completed) *Supernatural (2005-2011)- Cute Librarian/Bobby's Mother (2 episode) *Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011)- Irena *Marley & Me: The Puppy Years (2011)- Carol Grogan direct-to-dvd *Donovan's Echo (2011)- Doctor *Three Week's, Three Kids (2011)- Mandy (TV Movie) *Iron Invader (2011)- Deputy Jenny (TV Movie) *Fairly Legal (2011)- Brooke Keller (1 episode) *R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour (2011)- Chris's Mom (1 episode) *Blackstone (2011)- Prosecutor Angie Gold (2 episodes) *Endgame (2011)- Olivia (1 episode) *Life Unexpected (2010)- Prosecutor (1 episode) *On Strike for Christmas (2010)- Sharon (TV Movie) *The Tortured (2010)- Liane Strader *Altitude (2010)- Mrs. Taylor *The Client List (2010)- Doreen (TV Movie) *Lying to be Perfect (2010)- Nancy (TV Movie) *Birth Day (2010)- Patricia (short) *Betwixt (2010)- Vanessa (TV Movie) *The Hostage (2010)- The Lover (short) *Mrs. Miracle (2009)- Kate Preston *SGU Stargate Universe Kino (2009)- Inman (1 episode) *Blackstone (2009)- Angie Gold (TV Movie) *Defying Gravity (2009)- Dr. Tina Winkler (1 episode) *Eureka (2009)- Mary-Beth Curtis (1 episode) *The Guard (2009)- Kathy (1 episode) *Come Dance at my Wedding (2009)- Nancy Reed (TV Movie) *Helen (2009)- Kara *Burning Mussolini (2009)- Cheryl Witherspoon *Exes and Ohs (2007–2009)- Lauren Brooks (3 episodes) *Alien Trespass (2009)- Betsy's Mother *Possession (2009)- Miranda *Flirting with Forty (2008)- Anne *Passengers (2008)- Janice *Stargate: Atlantis (2008)- Erran (1 episode) *Gym Teacher: The Movie (2008)- Winnie Bleeker *Every Second Counts (2008)- Mrs. Alcotr (TV Movie) *The L Word (2006–2008)- Sally/Psychic (5 episodes) *Robson Arms (2008)- Shaina (1 episode) *Elegy (2008)- Susan Reese *Past Lies (2008)- Danielle (TV Movie) *Vice (2008)- Woman in Elevator *Inseparable (2008)- Sara *Alien vs. Predator: Requiem (2007)- Darcy *Bionic Woman (2007)- Suicidal Women (1 episode) *The Perfect Child (2007)- Jen (TV Movie) *Crossroads: A Story of Forgiveness (2007)- Cindy (TV Movie) *Nightmare (2007)- Molly's Mother (TV Movie) *Battlestar Galactica (2007)- Didi Cassidy (2 episodes) *Ashes Fall (2007)- Joanna (short) *A Decent Proposal (2007)- Cynthia Lewis (TV Movie) *Psych (2006)- Beth (1 episode) *The Virgin of Akron, Ohio (2006)- Juliet (1 episode) *Three Moons Over Milford (2006)- Mom (1 episode) *Men in Trees (2006)- Pretty Redhead (1 episode) *Saved (2006)- Gail Esterbrook (2 episodes) *Whistler (2006)- Janet (3 episodes) *Stargate SG-1 (2004–2006)- Lt. Womack (5 episodes) *Fallen (2006)- Lori Corbett (TV Miniseries) *Hollow Man II (2006)- Blind Secretary (direct-to-dvd) *X-Men: The Last Stand (2006)- Minivan Mother *The Evidence (2006)- Ivy Beckman (1 episode) *Godiva's (2006)- Weather Girl (1 episode) *The Pink Panther (2006) Security Guard *Smallville (2005)- Dr. McCann (1 episode) *Seeking Fear (2005)- Hooker *Masters of Horror (2005)- Frances Elwood (1 episode) *Reunion (2005)- Jane Kelsey (1 episode) *Criminal Minds (2005)- Heather Woodland (1 episode) *Dark Room (2005)- Alice (Short) *The Exorcism of Emily Rose (2005)- Asst. DA #3 *The 4400 (2005)- Jeanine - Carrie's Mom (1 episode) *Marker (2005)- Parker Mother (TV Movie) *Renegradepress.com (2005)- Mrs. Annie Tropek (1 episode) *Cold Squad (2004)- Doctor Walker (1 episode) *The Life (2004)- Female Cop #2 (TV Movie) *Stephan King's Dead Zone (2004)- Janet Miller (1 episode) *5ive Days Till Midnight (2004)- Stefani the Rental Car Woman (TV Movie) *Pursued (2004)- Sharon *The Truth About Miranda (2004)- Jan *Connie and Carla (2004)- Botox Friend *Da Vinci's Inquest (2003–2004)- Police Constable #1 / Police Constable #3 (2 episodes) *Still Life (2004)- Tammi (1 episode) *Human Cargo (2004)- Female RCMP #1 *Paycheck (2003)- Young Mother *Tru Calling (2003)- Admissions Officer (1 episode) *Andromeda (2003)- Misabo Ahm (1 episode) *Mysterious Ways (2000–2002)- Female Paramedic / Reporter #2 (2 episodes) *The Hat Squad (1993)- Call Girl (1 episode) References #'^' Aveleyman – Chelah Horsdal #'^' Chelah Horsdal > Commercial #'^' Chelah Horsdal > Television #'^' [1] #'^' [2] #'^' [3] External links *Chelah Horsdal at the Internet Movie Database *Official site Category:Actors Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Females